fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Player's Time line
1) High Lord Triamlavar calls the party to his Castle Fortress in Lotharia. He has sent scouts to investigate the reports of skeletons and worse, killing everyone in the homes and farms of the Bellwayne and Eastwood boarder to the east; then burning them to the ground crops and all. The scouts haven’t returned and he fears the worst. Lady Morgaine claims the lands of the Bellwayne her province is a protectorate of Fallidir’s kingdom and ally of Triamlavar.(chasm disk). 2) He asks the party to investigate, as he has already sent High Lord Tariannor and his windriders to aid King Falladir till his son Prince Leronoth has picked units to form the army that will be suppporting King Falladir’s knights. 3) As you all probably already know, King Falladir had been invaded by the Uthuk Y’llan, a barbarous nation from the Ru Darklands north beyond the Great Desert. This can only mean that Llovar is once again awake and commanding from his Citadel. 4) They encounter an undead raiding party and find orders from General Vhass Frothan: Kill every elf or human and burn every building you come across while scouting out the Lotharia forest for the invasion. 5) Just before night fall, Thalos Duskwalker Lord of the Centaurs, rides into camp to ask if you have a healer among you? He needs a cure for a plague before 4 of his Rangers die of it. (Successful healing check will slow it down). The plague was cast on his men by a Hag they came across while they were hunting. He thanks them and they rider hard for Lotharia where his men can be cured by one druids. He has 50 centaurs (30 rangers & 20 axemen) 6) in Morning they see smoke on the horizon to the south. Upon investigating, they come upon Aggra "the Hag" and her minions who are finishing killing an elf farm family and she turns them into zombies (5). There are 4 floating flaming skulls near her and 4 blood covered skeleton guards. A Banshee(Layrya) comes out of the barn laughing with 5 more zombies following her,4 of them are children. 7) A carriage of 4 horses is charging south w/ no apparent drivers. A small scaley red winged creature is attacking a woman inside through a large hole in the roofs back half. She is shooting back with a crossbow. As it gets closer (per),You see another one trying to get at her through the right side door. She smashes it in the face with the butt of her X-bow and it joins the other in the air. This is Lady Morgaine, heading for refuge in the Elven capital. They appeared as she was preparing to flee the estate. 8) The Carriage incident happens just before night fall. (Darkstalker party)These assassins strike just after sunset and fog is rolling in. They were to retrieve Morgaine’s body and a new order: if they encounter the Party, eliminate them in payment for Aggra & Layrya. The stalker is carrying and amulet w/ raven & eye of Farrenhghast 9) Acting as the personal guard of the prince during the Eastwood Skirmish. A succesfull campaign against the Undead army's rear guard and any stragglers from Aggra's recruitment campagin. After which each player was awarded a medal and a gift from the Elven King for their role in the Eastwood Skirmish and namely for protecting his son. While at the Dinner/Celebration, the Dwarven Ambassador, Suza Crusher asks the King for help to evacuate the farm communties of the Noljold Plateau. 10)The party was too late for one village but they evacuated the survivors to the Dragonfly scout flyer and avenged the town upon the orcish raiders. After evacutating a few more they came across a village about to be raided in which they were able to rescue the vilage and set up ambush for the raiding party about to set upon it. Gathering the last few to be rescued from their farms on their way to the Dwarven stronghold, they come across a Dwarf with a curious flame spewing contraption and one of the legendary Dwarf heros surrounded by ogres and orcs of an elimination and capture squad.